Hasta luego
by MissLouder
Summary: Saga, Shura y Camus invaden el santuario con dobles intenciones. Su principal objetivo es proteger a Athena, pero Camus desea algo mayor. Y es poder decirle esas palabras a Milo, que en vida no pudo decirle. / Situado en la saga de Hades.


Notas: Primeramente _Feliz año mis primores_, les envío muchas bendiciones y muchos deseos para este 2015.

Ahora, se preguntarán "¿Por qué carajos esta mujer sube un fic el 01 de enero?" xD Y aquí viene la respuesta: El 30 de diciembre mi tío precioso me prestó en DVD la saga de Hades de SS: Clásico. Y omg la relación sublime de Camus y Milo me enganchó al instante. Así que en el lapso de la tarde del 31 que no hice nada productivo salvo de estar viendo el techo en la casa de i abuela, decidí escribir este pequeño fic ^^

Género: Shonen ai (aunque hay un pequeño manoseo x'D)

Pareja: Milo x Camus.

* * *

**H**ASTA** L**UEGO**.**

**_M_**_ilo x __**C**__amus._

**...**

**D**espués de caminar sobre los vidrios rotos que habían cortado más sus almas que sus cuerpos, finalmente, Milo podía tener nuevamente entre sus brazos al santo que se alejó que era un traidor.

Lo abrazó con firmeza, encajándose en las curvas de la cintura que por muchos años, había sido su lugar favorito. Aún podía recordar la forma en la que estaba estructurada, haciendo que en sus adentros, lo animara a nunca soltarlo.

Sin embargo, en esa nueva oportunidad, debía mermar la necesidad de tocarle y ser más considerado con el santo de Acuario; a pesar de querer estamparlo contra la cama y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Y, para su desgracia de suerte, no disponía del tiempo suficiente que ameritaba para llevar a cabo esa idea.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó en el oído, en el mismo transcurso que besaba su mejilla con un ahínco sutil.

Camus ladeó un poco la cabeza, dando mejor encaje entre los labios de Milo y su piel.

—Un poco. —respondió en la mente de éste.

Milo se alejó con lentitud, deseando verle y recordar el rostro de porcelana que ya estaba maltrecho. Había tratado las terribles heridas que recorrían por todo su cuerpo, desde las punzadas de su uña, como las repetidas lesiones y fuertes contusiones hechas en la pelea contra Shaka de Virgo y Aioria de Leo. Y por si fuera poco, la colisión de ambas técnicas prohibidas como es _la Exclamación de Athena_ junto al derrumbe del templo de Virgo fueron otras que se facturaron en los cuerpos de todos los santos.

Pero aun así, a pesar de todo eso, la traición falsa, y la muerte de Virgo como la de su diosa; ansió volver a ver a Camus y, ahora que lo tenía en frente, quería que él le viera también. Sin embargo, el santo de Acuario no gozaba de ese momento del sentido de la vista, cortesía de haber pasado por la sexta casa vistiendo un sapuris.

Soportar todo el dolor, la traición y el deshonor que trajeron consigo desde que pisaron el templo de Aries, portando la mentira con la frente en alto con el fin de proteger a la diosa, fue algo digno de un caballero. Digno de Camus de Acuario. Todo por el bien de Athena y del Santuario.

Camus abrió los ojos, dándole la entrada para ver esa mirada pérdida, abriéndole una grieta en el pecho cuando no vio nada en ellos.

—¿Shaka no te quitó los cuatro sentidos, dejándote sólo el oído? —quiso saber, acercándose para rozarle el labio, siendo correspondido del mismo modo aunque un poco más metódico.

—Sí… —volvió a responder esa serena y débil voz, hablando por cosmos en su cabeza—. Aún mi sentido del tacto prevalece, débil, pero sigue aquí…

—Un ejemplo es, ¿sentir más o menos como está la condición de tu cuerpo? —bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, acrecentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Escuchó un pequeño quejido, el cual fue amortiguado por el hecho que Camus no podía sentir con total precisión todo el daño impreso en su cuerpo.

—Perdón.

—No es necesario que te disculpes.

Milo negó con la cabeza hablando con el mismo tono indulgente, con huellas de amargura dedicada en la última letra. Cosa que para el santo de Acuario era lo suficiente para saber en qué estado se encontraba el corazón de Milo.

—Perdóname por no creer en ti —Instintivamente las lágrimas volvieron a emanar de sus párpados, y sus manos empezaron a temblar aferrándose más al cuerpo de Camus—. Perdóname por herirte con mi aguja, y también… —Bajó la cabeza intentando aliviar sus lamentos y desatrancar su garganta—, por arrojarte al suelo a pesar de tus heridas y, no conforme con eso...

—Milo.

—Casi me llevo tu recién otorgada vida con mis manos...

—Milo. —repitió, en una tonalidad más suave. Sin eso no logró contener las lágrimas que salían a chorros—. No digas más, por favor.

Sus manos le acunaron el rostro, regalándole las últimas caricias. Intentando recordar en su mente cada fracción que había en él. Desde las finas y largas pestañas como el borde de sus labios, inclusive tenía el cabello más largo, cuando sintió las hebras azulejas caer por el cuello. Con el pulgar le rozó la mejilla dejando una caricia y llevarse consigo una lágrima.

—Milo, mi muerte no fue el final —Acercó su frente con la del santo de Escorpio—, y esto tampoco es el inicio.

—Camus...

—Nunca hubo un final entre nosotros, ni en nuestra amistad, ni en nuestro lazo —confesó, deteniendo con ello las pequeñas cascadas que descendían por los párpados de Milo. Bajó la mano hasta su corazón estacionándola ahí, hasta que éste se contagiara de su serenidad y, por voluntad propia, después de sentirle un poco más calmado, se aventuró en sus labios.

Reconociendo desde el inicio, como sus besos no habían cambiado, seguían siendo suaves y gentiles. Aún cuando apenas y podía sentir el contacto.

Se alejaron para darse un poco de tiempo para restaurar el aire en sus pulmones o al menos en los de Milo. Iban a volver a besarse si no hubiese sido por el sonido que se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—Camus, debemos irnos —habló Shura de Capricornio, tocando suavemente la puerta—. Tan sólo nos quedan tres horas. Mis heridas y las de Saga ya fueron tratadas, ¿qué hay de las tuyas?

—También. —respondió directamente y su rostro se volvió al de Milo—. Dame unos minutos más.

—Seguro.

Se escuchó los pasos del santo alejarse de la puerta, donde en esa instancia Milo se abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Camus, pensando en que ya no temía perderle, ya le había perdido. La primera pérdida siempre sería la más dura, la más significativa, y ya la había experimentado. Ya la segunda era práctica. Y la tercera maestría.

—Te veré pronto.

Pero lo cierto era, que las palabras de Camus cambiaron su pensamiento. No temía su partida porque simplemente, no se habían perdido y posiblemente más allá de la muerte, se volverían a ver. Quizás en esa vida o en las que siguieran, pero sin duda volverían a verse. Y esa era la verdad.

Un último beso fue la despedida, dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa oculta en los bordes de las comisuras. Sus manos se fueron desenlazando cuan más Camus retrocedía hasta acercarse a la puerta.

—Hasta luego, Milo. Te veré pronto.

—Sí, hasta luego. —Sonrió nuevamente, evitando no volver a llorar aunque con otra definición en el motivo de ellas—. Mi amigo…

La ansiedad y la fe invadieron su corazón, dándole una nueva esperanza de volver a encontrarse.

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

Notas finales: Sinceramente esta pareja no puede ser más subliminalmente canon porque no puede. La saga del santuario y la de hades son la pequeña evidencia. Pegué gritos cuando fue Milo quien llevo el cuerpo de Camus con Athena y cuando lloro cuando empezó a ahorcarlo -feels-

Ahora esta idea surgió cuando Saga, Shura y Camus no podían tan siquiera mantenerse en pie y de repente cuando están frente a Pandora estaba paraditos fresco limón, y yo me quede "¿Ehhh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" Así que, bueno, ahí hay un hueco que podemos cubrir con algo de yaoi y angst.

Además supongo que Shaka debilitó el sentido del tacto mas no lo eliminó completamente en los cuerpos de Camus y los demás, ya que Camus se quejó cuando Zero de sapo le pateaba (maldito.-.)

Y ciertamente la amistad _(amorío para las mujeres yaoista)_ de esos dos, siempre sobrepasara las eras. Como Degel x Kardia, y quizás regresen en SS: almas de oros.

Sin más, gracias por leer ^^


End file.
